


after all this time

by Kyubidattebayo



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Past Relationship(s), Reunions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:16:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29466366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyubidattebayo/pseuds/Kyubidattebayo
Summary: when sasuke uchiha was called to  his daughter's school cause she got into a fight with some boy he didn't expect to see  naruto uzumaki with a mini version of him..contains childrens trying to figure out things and two idiots in love.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Rock Lee, Hyuuga Hinata/Inuzuka Kiba, Mitsuki/Uzumaki Boruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> in which they meet again

Uchiha Sasuke never thought of his daughter to be one to get into fights. She was such a sweet girl. But then again the call he received from school proved it wrong. She had gotten into a fight with a boy and Sasuke had to meet her teacher tomorrow. Apparently she and this boy has been fighting for a long time. And the teachers think it’s time for the parents to interfere. Sasuke was never one to get into fights in his teen ages unless it includes a blond idiot. only fighting with him or fighting for him. May be fighting was from Sakura’s gene. She was pretty violent back then. So here he was standing in front of mrs. Anko waiting for the boy and parent arrive.  
“every time they are together they are fighting. They are both good students. both are smart and friendly. But I don’t know why they are always fighting.” Anko tells him  
“I am sorry for my daughters behavior . I am sure this will not happen again.” he says politely. Socializing was never his forte.  
Then someone enters the room. All Sasuke could see was a familiar blond hair and tanned skin. the voice soft as before. Then his eyes locked with a sky blue one. He was froze in his place.heart beating rapidly in his chest. Voice struck in his throat. May be the silence was awkward for others. Sasuke felt comfortable hopefully the other male too sasuke thinks.  
“ Sasuke” . He hears his name being called .there is a familiarity to the sound. It’s been so long he heard that voice.  
“ Naruto”. He manages to say.  
“ papa do you know him? “ that’s when he remembered were he was.  
“ dad do you know him”? . He hears an unfamiliar voice say. There by Naruto’s side was standing a miniature version of him.  
“ sasuke it’s been so long. Is that your daughter?” Naruto asks  
“yeah. Her name is sarada . is that your son?” .   
“ yeah Boruto. When did you come back?”  
“ this year .”  
“now that’s a nice reunion . I think since you guys know each other it would be easy. You can have your catch up later.” Anko interrupts. Sasuke feels irritated at the interruption but nods anyway. He wanted to ask Naroto many things.  
At the end of the meeting they reach only one conclusion that boruto and Sarada can’t just stand each other.  
“I think they took after their dads”. Naruto says as they standing in the hallway.  
“that doesn’t sound good for your son,dobe”. The nickname rolls off his tongue easily.  
“I see you are still mean, teme”.it’s good to hear that name again. His heart feels content. It was always like this with Naruto. Just bicker around.   
“how’s Sakura- chan ? “ Naruto asks. That means he doesn’t know  
“We divorced 4 years ago. Now she married some one called Rock Lee.” Naruto frowns   
“I didn’t know”  
“of course you didn’t know. How is Hinata?”.there is a frown in his face again  
“ well we divorced 3 years ago.she is with Kiba now”.  
Sasuke wasn’t expecting that . but hearing that he felt relieved . was that a good thing. To feels ease at someone else’s divorce.  
“I think she must have realized you only love ramen”  
“something like that”.what was that supposed to mean?  
“dad did you forget us “  
“you never told how you both know each other?”  
Two people ask . he realizes they are not alone. But when did he saw others when Naruto around?  
He don’t know how will he survive with Naruto with him again? When the said man barged in his life again with that handsome face and charming personality. He lived on the memories of this man for years. Memories were tolerable. A human sized Naruto. he didn’t know about that


	2. chapter 2

Sarada watched as her dad interacted with the other man. Their conversation flowed so easily. As if they have known each for so long. May be they did. Then why did she never saw the other man? There was some change to her father. He seemed more lively. There was a small smile playing on his lips which was rare. May be Boruto’s dad was important to him. Then where was he all this time? Why was he never mentioned?  
“ we were best friends back then. We were always together.” The man Naruto says.  
“ we were together cause you never left me alone, dobe”. There is an endearment to that name. her dad isn’t being mean and the other man knows that.  
“ if I left you alone you had be lonely. With your stick up ass personality you scared away any person come near by you.” Naruto says matter of factly.  
“ That didn’t seem to scare away you though.” it wasn’t a complaint Sarada notes.  
“ that cause you had a soft spot for me.” Naruto grins widely.  
“usuratonkanchi”.her father says nothing more. He isn’t denying anything the other man said. That means her dad really has a soft spot for Naruto.  
“maa well if it ain’t my favorite students.” There stands Kakashi sensei the principal smiling ( if that’s how his left eye looks like when he is smiling)  
“ Kakashi sensei.”the two older man calls out.  
“I thought I would never see you together again. But seems like you two end up together anyways.”  
Kakashi says in a teasing tone.  
“ looks like your children picked on your habits.”Kakashi says as he pulls out his orange book.  
“I don’t why they made you the principal. Principal is supposed to be a role model. Not a pervert .”  
“says the one who proof read and edited this book”. Kakashi says flatly.  
“ hey I am not saying don’t read those . I am just saying read those privately.”  
“ I couldn’t wait . and your writing is good too. especially the yaoi ones.”  
“pervert.” Naruto scowls.  
“ wait you write those books.” Her father says in sudden realization.  
“duh. Pervy sage entrusted his business to me. And you know I like writing.”Naruto answers.  
“don’t tell me you also go for the researches.” her father says with a disgusted expression.  
“I don’t need research. I have plenty of experiences and you know that.” Other man says with a smug grin.  
There is a pink dust in her father’s cheeks. “dobe”. He scowls.  
“ maa I see that you two didn’t change much. Well see you around don’t worry about the kids . they just dislike each other. Nothing like you guys had. No such type of tension. they will come around.” with that Kakashi sensei leaves.  
Then there was silence. It’s Boruto’s dad who break the silence.  
“ it’s nice seeing you teme. I think we need to catch up on many things.give me your number.” He suggests.  
“ yeah we should.” Her dad gives his phone to the other man.  
“ you didn’t change your password.” Naruto says with a small smile.  
“ no, I didn’t. did you?” her father asks.  
“no”. the other man smiles widely.nand her father smiles back.  
“call me when you have time. I should go now. Bye teme.”   
“yeah I will.”  
The 2 older men parted ways with a tiny smile on lips and relieved heart. And the kids thinking about how much did they meant to each other. One thing was sure they were really important for each other.


End file.
